Tender Heart, Tender Sword
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: Feelings and relationships weren't exactly things she was good with, but Musashi was still a human being like everyone else. She had thoughts and urges. They cut deeply into her being in ways she couldn't defend against; after an unwanted dream, she decided to stop running from them. Ritsuka had a blade stronger than any she'd known, and she was ready to submit to its power.


**Greetings, every one! This one was done on request of a few people so I decided to finally get it off the list, and on the Fourth of July no less. I'm sure you can probably tell there's going to be some "sword" jokes and innuendos this time around. And smut, some very kinky smut because I just couldn't help it. **

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

How many times had she ended up here? Musashi had lost count and that angered her. The anger quickly turned to frustration as she collapsed onto her knees, her fingers curling into tight fists.

She was going to take a shower, and this time, hopefully do so without any deprived fantasies taking up her thoughts. Sure, Chaldea had a near infinite supply of hot water and plumbing wasn't _usually _a problem, but it grew tiring. She couldn't keep doing this, worse, what if she was sent out on a mission? With _him_?!

It would have been an impossible task, one that could only end with her humiliated and likely driving away the object of her affections. Potentially into the arms of another. Suddenly, ice-cold anger gripped the swordswoman's heart as she thought of her black-haired Master choosing another Servant to serve as his blade. In particularly, the likes of Medb, Artoria, Altera, and even Okita came to mind. Why? Why did her heart race and her sword hand twitch at the thought of the four women, who she normally had little problem with? Barring Medb.

"Gah! I can't go on like this!" Screamed the other-worldly Servant. Indeed, she couldn't continue like this, for both practicality and the sake of her pride.

Water exploded from the showerhead dousing her entire body, washing away the sticky white liquid she'd awoken to seeping from her lower lips. As well as the stains gathered on her fingers. Watching it all wash off, Musashi felt an impulse to stick her fingers in her mouth to see what the taste was like. It hadn't been the first time; there were times she'd given into the urges and done so. She hated how good the taste was…but it also left her wanting.

Once she was cleaned off, she grabbed her clothes and swords, storming out of her room into a silent and empty hallway. Chaldea was something of a "all-day all-night" place, having occupants who continued with their business even as the darkness of night fell. Musashi could say sometimes she herself was up from one morning all the way to the next without getting a wink of sleep in. It seemed like this was going to be one of those nights.

At the very least she was able to avoid interaction with others. It wasn't that she was an antisocial person, she believed she was far from it. However, when her mind was weighed down with heavy thoughts, she preferred her solitude. Those were the times she realized just how much she still had in come with her father, much to her annoyance. His shadow was the last thing that she wanted to think about at this moment.

What would he have thought of her, waking up in the middle of the night with her fingers buried in her vagina, juices gushing from it? What would her mother have taught? A mixture of shame and embarrassment caused her cheeks to burn bright red. Possibly, worse than her parents, what would her Master think of the shameful act? She knew for a fact that when the time to do laundry came she was going to have to be careful about turning in her share.

If worse came to worse though, she could pen the blame on someone else. It wasn't like she didn't know that Chaldea's residents could be quite…rowdy…and dirty-minded enough that they woke up with soiled sheets.

_But to think that I could be one of them! Unbelievable! _Exclaimed the swordsman clawing at her face. There was too much on her mind at the moment. She needed a fight or something to clear it, fast. At the very least she was on her way to one of the Japanese-themed dojos were she could be alone with her thoughts.

But that wasn't going to be the case. She wasn't alone.

Personally, Musashi thought Ritsuka looked quite good in the white and black-belted training _gi _that he owned. Though he passionately downplayed his fighting ability and so forth, Musashi could that that he was becoming a fighter at heart. Speaking of heart, he had a lot of it, and he was rapidly gaining the skill to back it up.

His fists smashed apart the wooden dummies that came at him as if they were steel. Sweat lightly glistened on his brow as he moved in and out of dodges, effortlessly flowing into counterattacks that left the practice dummies broken splinters on the floor. To a full-blooded warrior like Musashi, it was simply beautiful to watch, so beautiful that she was able to do nothing but stand there mesmerized.

_By the gods, his form…it's…it's splendid! Indeed, he's becoming a master fighter! Who cares if he's only a human! He's made it this far, he's…he's…_Gradually, it dawned on her that she wasn't watching him destroy the magically animated puppets so much as she was watching his body twist and turn. Blue eyes gazed longingly at the lightly scarred flesh that she glimpsed beneath the training _gi_'s fabric. _What has he been through that he hasn't told me yet? What nightmares does he have when he dreams? _She didn't doubt him when he told her that some nights, the horrors he'd escaped came back to haunt him in his sleep. No man or woman was that solid or impervious to trauma, not even her. As she heard some of the stories, a flower of anger bloomed in her, especially when she heard of those who seemingly took pleasure in his pain. It was a tough pill for her to swallow that some of those people she now had to work with.

Those like Medb enjoyed throwing it back in her face, telling her how technically they'd known Ritsuka longer than her thus she had no right to get upset.

She had every right considering that the black-haired teen had become a valued friend to her. Friend and confident.

"Crap! M-Musashi! Heads up!"

She blinked once. "H-Huh? Wha-oof!" Grunted the pony-tailed Servant as she was knocked from her feet onto her back curtsy of the wooden puppet that had been thrown directly at her. A second of confusion passed; she looked up at Ritsuka's worried face.

"I-I'm sorry about that! I-I just go so in a trace that I-I just-" He stammered.

"Lost track of everything around you completely and utterly focused on the matter at hand?" Her laugh brightened his mood, which made her smile. Effortlessly, she threw off the wooden dummy and stood upright. "Besides, look at me! I'm way sturdier than going down after getting blindsided by some stupid piece of wood! I'm the greatest swordswoman to ever leave Japan's shores!"

"Not to mention one with perhaps the biggest appetite." Snickered the human causing the Servant's face to fall into a cute pout. "Sorry, sorry, I just couldn't help myself. Look, you probably came down here for some peace and quiet so I'll get out of your way."

His words did what the practice dummy had failed to do-knock the wind out of her. "N-No! P-Please, don't!"

The sudden grabbing of his wrist was a surprise to him, but what really caught Ritsuka off-guard was the look in her eyes. In all the time he'd know Musashi, he could count on his head the number of times he'd seen her visibly scared.

"Musashi," he began softly. "What is it? What's wrong? Did something happen? Did one of the other Servants-"

"N-No, n-nothing like that." She immediately answered, already feeling the echoes of her own heartbeat. "I…I…Master, can we…can we talk? Please?"

Ritsuka simply nodded his head, not entirely sure what was running through the Saber's mind, but he intended on finding out. Especially if it were the reason she'd come out of her room so late at night.

They sat down in the center of the training mat, the silence of the indoor dojo encircling them like a protective cocoon. Musashi vaguely noted how her hand was still attached to his wrist as she'd yet to let go. When he looked into her with his serene eyes, Musashi felt a familiar odd fluttering in her stomach. With him at her side, she didn't have the hear to fight it, she instead let it work its way through her body. The usual hesitation she felt around him, the hesitation she forced herself to feel, Musashi couldn't bring herself to muster it. Slowly, she moved her hand from his wrist to his hand. Instantly, he opened his palm to accept hers.

"Have you ever…um, you see…have you ever…" Pink was quickly beginning to spread across her cheeks as she struggled to get the words out of her mouth. "I hear that men have a…sword of their own, one that…grows…hard when they're aroused. It also…releases…liquids when they're aroused. Has that…ever…hasthateverhappenedtoyou?!"

Even as she spoke the words in such fast order, Ritsuka could understand them perfectly. And he blushed just as one would have expected. It wasn't like her statement was an easy one to answer, for a number of reasons.

"U-U-Uh, um…you…you…you see…I…I…I…I…I…well, y-you…you're…"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Snapping away from him, she just jumped up, fiercely bowing her head. "I shouldn't have asked you such a vulgar question! It was wrong of me! I had no right to and I apologize for wasting your time, Master!"

She readied herself to leave, but this time, it was Ritsuka's hand that stopped her from doing so. Nervously, she looked back.

"I…I have, I have had a couple of nights where I've…woken up with a…with…with stiff wood." He admittedly. Surprisingly, he was looking right at her.

"Were you…dreaming about a girl?" Questioned Musashi.

"Obviously." He groaned. "A girl way out of my league."

"Out of your league? Master, your league contains only the best of the best!" Yelled the swordswoman with hard determination in her eyes. "Ritsuka, Master, you…you sell yourself too short! I've traveled through many worlds, faced many adversaries. I have seen what makes men admirable and what makes them deplorable. You clearly possess the traits of the former, in spades! You deserve only the finest woman! Better than half of the women we have crawling around here who only you see as their plaything!" In the midst of her emotional outburst, common sense caught back up to her, along with her shyness. "Y-Y-You…you weren't…thinking about one of those women when you woke up with your…your…sword raised, were you?"

Now he was blushing alongside her. "That's…um, you realize there's some pieces missing so I can't completely answer your question."

"I'm talking about the likes of Medb, Scathach, Nobunaga, Okita, Artoria Alter, the pirate woman-"

"You mean Drake?"

"Yes," growled Musashi in a near feral voice. "Her."

Ritsuka paused before responding. His brain was racing to put the pieces together; they slowly pulled together into a picture he was scarcely able to believe was real. The last time he'd interacted with Drake had been yesterday afternoon, she'd been flirting with him. It was that moment he realized some of the rumors going around might have been true-the English pirate might have indeed developed a crush on him. He had to admit, the thought was exciting, but he'd already set his eyes on another girl. A girl who'd made it clear that her devotion lay with her craft and not relationships.

Rolling his shoulders to free the tension from his body, he nervously looked to the side. "I'm…flattered by Drake's attraction, but I'm not interested in her in that way."

Shock exploded across Musashi's face, then it quickly turned to relief. "T-T-Then I still have-eep!"

She been attracted to him partially because of his sharpness and intelligence. Those same traits she now cursed. Only s slip up was needed on the battlefield for possible victory to turn to disaster, and Musashi had just slipped up.

Wide-eyed, the human stared at her. Clearly, his brain was struggling to comprehend what his ears were telling him he'd just heard. Regardless, he pressed on in asking, "M-Musashi…is this…about…"

"I've touched myself. Multiple times." Finally admitted the Japanese Servant. Having finally gotten the words out, she felt a strange sense of relief. Exhaling a deep breath, she focused her gaze on the ground, it was the best she could do. "I once told you that I hold my swordsmanship above everything else…or at least, I used to. The more time I've spent here at Chaldea, the more I've come to realize that I can enjoy other things just as much as I can swinging my sword."

"Like pigging out?" He playfully offered.

Musashi laughed, yet she did not look at him. Not yet. "For the record, I could do a lot of that back home in my own world." Her expression as she moved back onto topic. "I have…done things that would…things unbecoming of a swordsman…but from what I understand, not…out of the ordinary for a human being, a…woman. I've had…"

"Desires?" Ritsuka offered nervously. "Urges?"

"That's why I came out tonight." Her grip on his hand grew tighter. "I…I…I…I…I…I woke up to find my hand beneath my underwear! I was thinking of…I was thinking of…of…" At last, a ray of light shined in the gloom of her mind. Without a moment's hesitation, she grabbed onto it. "Quick draw me!" Shouting so loudly, her voice managed to ring her own ears just as well as his. "Let me see how your skills have developed so far!"

Dumbfounded, all the human could do was numbly stare at the katana that had been presented to him. He looked hard into Musashi's eyes; in spite of her supposedly resolute voice, he could see a whirlwind of emotions swirling about in her eyes. Fear. Doubt. Indecision. And a glimmer of hope shining amongst it all. Steeling himself, Ritsuka decided to focus on that as he accepted the blade.

They stood almost four feet apart from each other, just enough space for the two to ready themselves. While the match wasn't a serious affair, they both still had their pride, or that's what they told themselves. Ritsuka slid the burrowed katana against his left hip and leaned forward, his hand hovering above the hilt. Musashi's stance mirrored his.

_I only got a glimpse of his swordsmanship back then…if only I got to see more. Of his…his…his sword. His sword…_That lone thought repeated itself again and again as she took in every detail of her Master's body. She was shaking, but not with anticipation like in a normal battle. This anticipation was of a different kind. It only increased as she looked into his eyes. A strange sense of relaxation washed over her. Suddenly, she was questioning what she was doing-about to draw her sword on her Master. The man who she admired and adorned more than any that came before.

The man that she loved.

Their eyes meeting, a silent conversation played out between the pair. In it, a request was made on Musashi's part. Ritsuka was hesitant, only accepting after he saw her lips curl into a soft smile. After that, he resolved himself.

_**SWOSH! **_

Two flashes of silver moving at near superhuman speed.

Quickly as it came, it faded, the sound of fabric splitting. Musashi breathed out a quiet sigh of relief as the center of her kimono split open, the dark fabric falling away exposing her breasts.

_Buddha, he is far more skilled than I thought. _She thought with a mixture of awe and even amusement.

In turn, a single split ran down the length across Ritsuka's abdomen. Only the white _gi _had been cut, not the skin beneath. It was a testament o her skill such just as her damaged clothing was to his. The human was doing his best to look anywhere but her exposed cherries, his face rapidly turning red.

Slowly, she sheathed her sword, stepping forward with thinly veiled nervous and excitement. Sucking in a quick breath, she gripped her Master's hands and helped him re-sheath his katana. Once that was down, she dismissed both blades. Musashi no longer had any use for them.

"I-I-I know t-t-they're n-not as b-big a-as s-some other girls, b-but I'm-hmp!" She was happy that he kissed her, well and truly happy. Musashi knew that if she attempted to keep on talking, she likely would have made a fool of herself. She'd already done a good job of that the last three days and had no intention on continuing to do so. Granted, if Ritsuka asked her to, she likely would have relented. Just as she was doing now, for example. Having his lips on hers caused all the fight to drain out of her like a hole had been poked in her fighting spirit. Faintly recalling the words of the other female Servants, Musashi remembered one critical aspect of love-it wasn't a battle, at least, not after a certain point. As her Master kissed her, she hoped that they were past that point. Musashi didn't want to fight the black-haired teen, far from it.

Though the tickling sensation in his neck remained, Ritsuka pulled away, partially because he needed air to breath. In doing so, he allowed his eyes and Musashi's to meet. It was a surprise that he was focused on looking at her eyes instead of her now exposed breasts. All he had to do was reach out and touch them, and she would have let him do so. He didn't want to do that though, he wanted to take in every inch of the beautiful swordswoman in front of him. She wanted to do the same, and more. Somewhat nervously, she reached out with her right hand to grasp his. His hand was just as sweaty as hers.

"Ritsuka," she began forcing him to touch her right breast. Somehow, he managed to keep from immediately digging into it. Instead, his touch was softer, like he were caressing her cheek. "My boobs, are they…sufficient?"

His mouth opened to respond, words forming in the bowls of his throat. Then he shut his lips behind a blushing face. Musashi worried. Just as she opened her own mouth to speak, Ritsuka rushed forward, smashing his lips against hers in a surprise attack. She offered no resistance to him, in fact, she threw open the gates and allowed him in. It felt good beyond imagining. Her whole body buzzed with fiery energy that she channeled through her lips into his. It clearly caught him off-guard. Feeling a wave of anxiety wash over her, the blue-eyed Saber stopped. Hesitantly, she backed off.

And opened the door for Ritsuka to surge forward again, this time with noticeably more vigor. Against his lips, Musashi managed to giggle in girlish delight. Adding to her happiness was the feel on her right-side breast. Now her Master was following the "standard" and beginning to palm the round appendage. Within seconds, Musashi concluded that Ritsuka's hands felt a hundred times better than her own; she was beyond certain that when they finally found her core the feeling would be too great to describe using words. Moaning into the kiss, she reached for his other hand. To her joyful surprise, she found that her aid wasn't needed, he'd already begun palming her other breast.

Ritsuka felt all of his gentlemanly restraints vanishing quickly amid the soft feel of the Saber-class Servant's cherry-like breasts. Once he began feeling them up he found it next to impossible to stop. Unknowingly, he leaned forward, putting a majority of his body weight on the swordswoman. The two of them toppled to the floor, their lips briefly separating then reconnecting for a passionate kiss. His hands continued to move about her exposed breasts; she was beginning to sweat profusely. Ritsuka felt her whole body tense up a second before her left arm looped around his neck. It wasn't strong enough to keep him locked in one place as he pulled away.

His eyes were still on hers, though every now and then they did drift down to her red lips. "Do you want this?"

Did he not know what power his voice held over her? How it could stop her blades, which she hoped would one day be strong enough to cut down the gods and Buddha? Compared to Ritsuka, they all had become straw practice dummies. Surely he could feel her heart drumming beneath her chest, setting perhaps a new record. How it'd not to explode was beyond her, though there was a chance her face or brain would be doing the deed instead. Everything she ever held valuable-her swordsmanship, her survival skills, her iron will, they all vanished in an instant the second her blue eyes met his.

Rationality was clawing at her mind, demanding a return to the forefront; pushing it down was something more primal. Something that Musashi believed she hadn't exactly been in-touch with in life. Her hands moved over Ritsuka's. "I-I do! I do want this! I want you to love me! I want you to…to…to…" There it was again, that same feeling in-between her legs. It was maddening, now more than ever. In a vain attempt to combat it, Musashi looked everywhere but her Master's eyes. Eventually, her eyes wondered downward where she spotted the tent forming in his pants. It was like the fuse to a powder keg. "Fuck me! Please, I beg of you, Master! I want you to ravish me! Take every last one of my holes, take my ass! Tarnish it! Fuck it! Make me undesirable to any other man but you! Treat me as if I were your personal whore!" Screamed the swordswoman, her face now close to tears.

There was likely a twenty-name long list of people who would have paid good money to catch Musashi's statement on video. And perhaps an even longer list of people who wanted to be the ones to carry out such a request. Ritsuka couldn't deny that he was one of the people on the latter. He took a single glance into the near desperate look in the Japanese Servant's eyes. Truth mixed with open desire and from what he could tell genuine affection.

Sucking in a quick breath, he bore down on the sword-wielding woman with all of his heart, his mouth invading the moist cavern of her mouth. She did not surrender without a bit of a fight-her tongue met his in a passionate duel that where the victor was decided in seconds of the battle's beginning. Falling back, her tongue did nothing but lavish his with extra attention as he prowled her mouth, his saliva marking the place as his own. All the while, his hands continued to move in coordinated motions against her boobs.

So great was the ecstasy she was receiving she hardly noticed his right-hand slip away from her breast. It cut a slow and steady path down, over her dark clothing until eventually finding her wet vagina. Ritsuka couldn't help but awe at the wetness that greeted his fingers. _Wow, she must REALLY want me. _In that moment, it dawned on Ritsuka just how incredibly lucky he was. Having learned more than a thing or two during his time at Chaldea, he decided not to waste the opportunity given to him.

"Ahhhhhh! Yes! Yes! P-Please, more! Push them even deeper into me!" Cried the swordswoman with a look of complete ecstasy on her sweaty face. Indeed, her guess had proven right. The feel of his fingers inside of her vagina far surpassed anything the self-pleasure she'd indulged in could achieve. She felt herself steadily growing detached from the real world, ascending into Nirvana atop a cloud. It took her higher and higher with each passing second, the ride up becoming better by the second. The air itself tasted of sweet honey which she both inhaled felt tickling her body all over. Musashi felt her remaining clothing becoming tighter and tighter; she longed to remove them.

"Who knew you'd be so close to cumming just as we were getting started. I never would have thought a little something like this would be enough for you." He was speaking the words in surprise to himself just as much as he was to her. It was clear from a single glance that the ability to think rational was rapidly leaving the pony-tailed girl leaving her a sensual wreck. Sinful as it sounded, Ritsuka found something oddly enticing about seeing her in such a state. Or perhaps arousing was the better word, he could certainly feel his own manly urges screaming for him to take things further. He would, in due time. "Musashi, have you…masturbated while thinking of me?" Under normal circumstances, he never would have asked such a question on fear of getting himself killed and out of respect for the swordswoman.

The Saber-class Servant looked to him with eyes that were rapidly glazing over. It was quite a thing to witness, and be the cause of. "Y-Y-Yes! Yes, I have!" Equally surprising was how little shame there was in her shouting out of her answer, and the answer itself.

Amazingly, though his face displayed clear shock, Ritsuka's fingers kept on going. It was almost like they'd gone on autopilot in pumping themselves in and out of her vagina. Musashi was very thankfully for that.

Slowly, the shock gave way to a cool smile that Musashi melted under. A half-delirious smile formed on her face as her Master and lover stared back at her. "Did you use your fingers…or your swords?"

"B-Both!" Happily declared the blue-eyed woman with a giggle. Again, in a normal situation, he never would have asked such a question and she never would have answered. She especially wouldn't have admitted to using her prized blades, or the sheaths at least, to perform such sensual and even debasing acts. At the moment though, all those restraints might as well have been cast into the wind. "I…I couldn't help myself. Ritsuka, you…you're intoxicating to me. Every time I think of you, especially your…sword, this feeling…it overwhelms me! I can't help it! I want it! I want you! I've spent several nights touching myself and imagining that it was your sword piercing me, splitting me in two!" With every word, her voice was growing louder and louder, no doubt thanks to the masterful work of his fingers. Briefly, she bit her lip in a half-hearted attempt to regain some sense. It didn't work by a long shot.

_Shit, she's really been thinking THAT much about me?! I…I can't believe it! _That was another indicator of how lucky he was. In most cases, guys like him did the fantasizing and prayed to heaven that the object of their desire never found out about it. What had just transpired was the opposite. More importantly, it had happened to someone as average and ordinary as him. _Musashi…I…_A burst of desire and energy ran through Ritsuka's body. Eyes focused, he began to more eagerly rocket his fingers in and out of her snatch. The beautiful swordswoman arched her body upward, a mighty scream leaving her mouth. Musashi's vaginal muscles were tightening at increasing speeds, her snatch growing wetter and wetter. Ritsuka couldn't help but smirk in seeing that his novice lovemaking was sending one of history's most legendary swordmasters over the edge. There was some amoral satisfaction to be taken in the fact that he'd brought such a person so low with such little effort. Though normally an upright person, he decided to ride that sinful joy all the way through.

Musashi felt like her vagina was going to explode, her heart too given that she could just faintly hear it drumming along in her chest. Her mouth opened and shut in a never-ending cycle of pants and moans that made her less of a human and more like some sort of animal. In the back of her head she realized that was the path she was heading down, toward the Animal Realm. One look at the lustful but happy face of her Master and she decided that it was worth it, a hundred times over.

"RITSUKAAA!"

The Saber's first orgasm by a man hit her so hard and fast she temporarily blacked out from it. One minute she was struggling to hold on, then in the next the sensual storm had completely and utterly blindsided her and tossed her away into the wind. All of her senses went dark, though not from pain, but from simply being overloaded. Magical and sensual energy surged through her body as if she'd been struck by a jolt of lightning. Her nails dug into the training mat beneath them, her sharpen nails punching clean through the blue fabric leaving marks. Resounding like a boom of thunder was her voice, as delirious as it was hot and sultry. Surely the echoes could be heard as far as the other end of the training facility.

Common sense told Ritsuka to remove his fingers before Musashi's vagina lips crushed them into oblivion. He ignored it and instead kept them right where they were, doing his best to continue to pump them in and out even as they caved in on him. Watching his Servant orgasm gave him a type for sexual pleasure of his own. His cock strained against its confines, especially as his middle and index fingers were bathed in the sweet nectar of his swordswoman lover. As the juices washed over him, Ritsuka instinctively jerked his fingers deeper into her. He could have sworn that he accidently brushed up against her hymen in doing so.

Eyes glazed over and her chest rising and falling, Musashi fell onto her back. She looked defeated, yet at the same time looked so happy and even relieved. A thin line of drool had begun to slip from her lips and race down her cheeks onto the floor. Beneath her waist, in-between her legs, a small puddle had formed. Part of its formation was owed to Ritsuka, who kept his fingers lodged in her snatch for a moment or two longer. Sensual tremors rocked Musashi's body, the biggest one coming as the human removed his fingers from her. A sudden and profound emptiness immediately seized her heart and body.

Ritsuka was still in a bit of shock. It went without saying that he never expected the first girl for him to sexually interact with to be a genderbent version of a legendary and historic figure. Or for said girl to be so wanting of him to the point she was willing to reveal a lustful other side. Another side that was turning _him _on more than he was willing to admit. As he licked his fingers clean of Musashi's juices he couldn't help but spare the swordswoman several aside glances. Even as she came down from the heights of her first orgasm her eyes still found his. She was watching him for any sort of reaction. Realizing that, he decided to give her one.

_Licking them! He's…Master's really licking up my juices! He likes them! He likes them! _Happily cheered the blue-eyed swordswoman with immense glee. She could see a miniature version of herself jumping up in sheer joy at the sight.

Unexpectedly, a pair of hands reached out and grabbed her mid-jump. She looked up and was happy to stare back into a pair of calmer blue eyes a shade darker than her own. _I'm happy that you let me…er, um…I'm just happy that you let me do that. And that you enjoyed it. _

She looked to him and he looked to her. A smile spread across their respective faces. Having mostly finished cleaning off his fingers, Ritsuka leaned forward. Musashi lifted her head up just enough for her lips to meet his mid-stride. They both moaned into the kiss; their hearts yearned for more. Ritsuka moved his body atop of hers. Musashi responded by reaching up and clawing at his shoulders. She'd longed to feel the muscles he'd developed and the soft touch of his skin in spite of the scars he'd gathered. From to time to time, she'd heard of how women would laze about with their lovers and count the scars they possessed, a romantic pastime that she never thought much about. Now, she longed to do such a thing with Ritsuka. Perhaps after the training session was over, they could do just that.

It was when he pulled away following a long and sensual kiss did she find her voice again. "R-Ritsuka, M-Master…could you…could you please show me your sword?"

He looked to her with an unreadable expression. Then, he grinned. "Not quite yet, since I won, I'm going to take my time in sampling your body before I give you a taste of my sword."

Immediately, her nerves fired up. "B-B-But I've waited! I-I've been a good Servant! I-I-I just want to see it!"

"From what I've seen, if you so much as look at it, you'll lose control." He coolly responded. "Besides, didn't you tell me to take you at my leisure?" Ritsuka enjoyed the shock and embarrassment that quickly eclipsed her face. What was interesting was how she didn't try to deny his words. "Just sit back and enjoy yourself, Musashi."

Somewhat reluctantly, she did just that. It was strange, she felt like she was floating in a limbo of excitement and anxiety. She wanted to see what her Master's "man sword" looked and felt like, wanted it so bad that a part of her was demanding that she take up one of her blades, slice off his clothing and go from there. The thought abundantly vanished from her mind the second she felt a pair of soft lips touch her right breast. Musashi's mouth opened in a surprised and sexually moan that caught even her by surprise. She'd only toyed with her breasts once or twice, and as with her pussy, those times were now completely overshadowed by the real thing. Ritsuka's tongue lavished her nipple with sweat, sweat care. A familiar sensation began to build in her lower regions then spread to the rest of her body like wildfire.

_T-T-This…this could w-w-w-work. _She moaned as she sank back into the sensual sea of bliss.

The Saber purred and whined like a cat as her feminine nipples were licked and tickled as if they were playthings. Following a drown out moan, Musashi realized she actually liked the comparison. There was something in the way which Ritsuka dominated her that turned her on in ways she could never have imagined. Looking back on some of her sensual fantasies, she realized most of them had Ritsuka being in control. She was faintly aware that there was a term for people like her or people who thought of others in that way. Unfortunately, the official title escaped her curtsy of the wicked job that Ritsuka was doing on her breasts. Musashi didn't want it to end.

But alas, it did. When she managed to open her eyes, the ceiling a blur of white light and steel-gray. She didn't even try to separate the two, only let things take their natural course. The colorful blur was all wiped away as a sudden and wet object pressed against her lower regions. Musashi screamed, not moaned, this time. It was a lustful scream that she'd only let loose with in the confines of her room. The world seemingly exploded around her, becoming a shifting sea that she half-heartedly attempted to navigate. At heart, she knew it was a futile effort thus decided to give up. Her entire body tingled and buzzed.

Eyes dizzy and her mind spinning like a top, she managed to lift her head up just enough to catch a glimpse of a dark mop of hair in-between her legs. The sound of a hungry tongue licking up against flesh eventually reached her ears causing her to blush hot pink. It seemed that her Master wanted a second helping of her juices. That, or he wanted a first-hand, or mouth, taste of them. Her face pink and flushed, Musashi couldn't help but laugh in triumph. Personally, she didn't really think of herself as having much sex appeal, and tried not to think about the implications of her not having any. The sight before her went a long way in silencing the building fear within her.

Both his hands were gripping her hips for support. She wished that she could thrust her hips forward like she'd women were supposed to in this situation, but she couldn't. On one hand, it was out of fear she'd miss up, on the other, it was because she simply couldn't bring herself to do so. The swordswoman wanted her Master to completely and utterly excavate her vaginal hole with his tongue as he'd done using his fingers. Besides that, something in her gut told her that Ritsuka had been longing to do this for a while. She heard that most men fancied "eating out" their lovers before truly taking them in a heated embrace. While she would have liked to jump to that embrace quickly, Musashi was somewhat content in working her way up to it.

"Ooohh, y-yes, oooohhh! M-M-Master, I-I never knew you were so…skilled…" Moaned the long-haired sword-user. His responses came in the form of the flicking of his tongue and soft biting of his teeth. It almost felt as if he were literally trying to mark her pussy as his. If such a thing were possible, Musashi hoped Ritsuka did just that to her.

On his end, Ritsuka seemed to be testing to see if he could do it. His tongue lashed out at anything and everything he could. Musashi's vagina responded by heating up and closing in on him; it was a clear indicator that she wanted more of him. He wanted more of her, and he was going to take as much of the long-haired swordswoman as he could. Ritsuka only wondered how much Musashi could handle before she finally broke under the sensual pressure?

_Look at me, here am I talking about her breaking when I'm the normal human in this situation! _It dawned on Ritsuka that for all the physical differences between them, perhaps he and Musashi weren't all that apart. To be honest, he'd had some lustful dreams regarding her, and apparently so too had she. However, one key difference seemed to be that she was far more attuned with her inner lust. Why else would she be alternating between pants and screams, cries of him to do more? In this rare moment, he was seeing the sexually hungry side of one of history's greatest swordfighters. And bending her to his will.

"AAAHHH!" Cried the Saber-class Servant feeling the familiar intrusion of his finger in her pussy. "GODS, BUDDHA! YES! MORE, MORE!"

He readily gave her more, pumping his tongue and fingers in and out of her vagina at such speeds Ritsuka was sure he could have created sparks from the fiction. Musashi's vaginal cavern began to tighten, a sweet aroma entering his nose. His mental self smirked in proud accomplishment while Musashi's merely giggled in glee at what was about to come next.

A flood of glorious white nectar hit him square in the face. While he'd had some awareness of what was coming, getting the cum wave directly in his face threw him for a loop. A pleasurable loop, mind you. _I could get used to this. REALLY get used to this! _Cheered the human as his face was covered in the white nectar. It tasted better than anything he could have ever imagined. Shutting off what remained of his logical mind, he simply kept his mouth opened and drunk up as much of Musashi's cum as he could. Bure bliss nearly overloaded his brain just as it had Musashi's.

The swordswoman lay flat on her back, a drunken smile on her face and her tongue hanging out. She had truly achieved Nirvana, or at the very least found the stairway that led there. If it was the latter then she was going to enjoy every second of the climb up.

And she wanted to start at that very moment.

With the strength she received from the sexual intercourse, Musashi rose upward. Sweat and drool poured down her face, which was blushing red like an apple.

"M-Master…"

Her voice caught his attention. Pausing in his "clean up", Ritsuka looked up to the sight of his Servant sitting on her legs. Her expression could only be described as pleading.

"M-M-Master…your…your sword." She begged looking close to tears. "P-Please…I've bee a good Servant, haven't I?"

Ritsuka stood upright, his training gi being loosened. It all fell to the floor along with his underwear exposing his seven-inch cock to his hungry Servant. While normally he would have felt a rush of unease and embarrassment at reveal it to her, the swordswoman's lustful demeanor instead left him feeling quite confident.

"Sharpen it, then I'll run you through with it."

Stars manifested in her eyes as she scrambled over to him. The human had to steel himself a bit to keep from toppling over as Musashi's took his entire length into her mouth. It was so sudden and forceful Ritsuka couldn't help but do a double-take. In seconds, she was sucking his penis off, going at like the fate of human history depended on it. Ritsuka was more than happy to let her do so.

"M-Musashi! Your mouth, it feels so good!" Howled the teenager immediately gripping at her white hair. "I-I knew you were horny, but I didn't know it stretched this far!"

He'd only scratched the surface of her desires. _Master's sword…Ritsuka's sword…it's so big…and pulp! And tasty! _Any semblance of sanity had evaporated from the Saber-class Servant's mind leaving behind only the primal urges she'd fought to suppress. She was done doing that. Every bit of energy in her was now devoted to sharpening the organic blade currently lodged in her mouth. It was the only thing that existed in the world to her, the only thing that mattered.

There were a number of vulgar things that could have spilled from Ritsuka's mouth as he watched Musashi aggressively deepthroat him. Instead of words, his whole body responded as if on impulse. He jerked his hips forward pushing the swordswoman back. His body ablaze with sexual fire, he did so again. Though her mouth was obscured, he could still hear a distinctive moan coming from her lips. It was a moan of pleasure.

_Suck it Suck it! SUCK IT! Take all of my cock into your mouth! _Screamed the teenager while his mouth made all manner of sexual grunts.

Musashi felt an odd wetness beginning to build in-between her legs. _I will! I will! Master, if I'm a good Servant, will you let me sharpen your sword? _

_Of course I will, but only if you live up to your legend. _Chuckled back the teenager.

With greater gusto than before, she sped up the pace of her sucking. It went hand-in-hand with Ritsuka, who started outright ramming his cock in and out of his lover's mouth. Who was leading who was near impossible to tell; what was obvious was that both were deeply enjoying the act. Gradually, Ritsuka began to inch ahead, a look of pent up lust and aggression growing on his face. In contrast, Musashi was once more getting ready to department the waking world.

"MUSASHIII!"

Pressed so deeply into her mouth, the teenage Master's manly juices had nowhere to go but down, straight down into the waiting stomach of the Saber-class Servant. As the saying went, it was the journey and not the destination. Her entire body seemingly ignited at the sweet feel of his essence running down her throat, its warmth spreading out to the rest of her insides.

_All of it, take…all of it. _Whispered the human.

_I promise, I will. _Came the samurai's feathery voice. _You have my word, I will always take in all of your juices. I…I need them, I do dearly need them, my Master. _

Somehow, he managed to stay standing when they separated. A visible line of saliva and cum connected Musashi's lips and Ritsuka's cock. The latter stood still as he watched his sword-wielding lover do her best to clean up the residue cum that didn't make it into her mouth. Watching it made his cock twitch in sensual excitement. Just as she'd likely been renewed by the intercourse, it felt like he too had been as well.

Their respective eyes locked with one another. Red lips parted to inhale a quick breath that filled up their lungs.

Now it was Ritsuka laying on his back, his cock standing upright like a ship's mast. Above him hovered Japanese's most famous swordsmaster, her pussy exposed and waiting. Ritsuka placed his hands on her hips to steady her. Poking through the storm of lust was a smidge of nervousness Ritsuka picked up on.

"Musashi," he began. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'll understand if you want to stop here."

A warm smile blossomed along her face. "Thank you, Master, but I…I want you to run me through. Slash me up with that sword of yours. Defeat me, lay claim to me…and…and…use me as you wish from here on out." Before his words could fully sink in, Musashi brought herself down, literally. "OOOHHH! S-SO BIG!"

The second that his cock was inside of her, Ritsuka felt all his nerves fire up. At the sound of the gong she'd taken off running leaving him to catch up. Quickly, he caught up with the long-haired beauty, his thrusts being as sharp and direct as any weapon. He pierced her hymen in seconds causing the Heroic Spirit to groan in pain. Acting on impulse, he reached up and slammed his lips against her mouth. Musashi all but melted into the kiss, gripping her lover's shoulders like a lifeline. As the pain gradually faded, they resumed their original if somewhat chaotic tempo.

Neither of them were really leading the other, only doing what their inner desires directed them to do.

"C-C-Cum! Cum inside of my pussy!" Screamed the Servant now bouncing up and down atop her lover's member. "Slash up my pussy with your blade! Cut a path straight into me!" She couldn't believe how corny her language sounded, but they seemed to do the trick in getting her Master-turned-lover to go even faster.

Having been given full permission, Ritsuka put all of his strength into thrusting upward. With no prior experience he could only rely on one thing-his overwhelming desire to make the woman before him scream out in bliss. So far, he seemed to be doing a good enough job as Musashi's hair was whipping and waving back and forth as she thrashed about atop of him. Alongside her hair were her breasts, the nicely-sized melons he couldn't ignore. Like a viper, he struck at them.

"A-A-Ah! M-My n-nipples, t-t-they're…aahhhh!" He'd caught her off-guard, again. It truly seemed that he was one opponent who was able to constantly keep her on her feet, and still find a way to knock her to the ground. From there, he wasted little to no time in absolutely dominating her. _YES! MORE! MORE! _Ritsuka had complete and total control over her, her swordswoman self having been discarded long away. What remained was a primal beast that longed to be sated. Through the lustful jolts and tremors that rocked her body, Musashi realized that Ritsuka was the one who could do just that. And she wanted to be the one to satisfy his urges.

As his hands moved from her breasts back to her waist, she looped her own arms around his neck. Her pussy was squeezing his cock like a vice. An orgasm was coming, but before it got there he was going to do as much damage as he could. His every act hastened the coming eruption. Their breaths hitched in their throat as a brief warning before they arrived together.

"RITSUKA!"

"MUSASHI!"

Eyes rolling back, their bodies near literally came undone. Musashi's more so than her partner's. It felt as if her soul had been yanked out of her body and was now being pulled into the heavens. Every worry and annoyance she'd ever felt, she ever would feel, all of them vanished in the white haze of the orgasm that Ritsuka had brought her to. He entered that same haze alongside of her, happy and relieved beyond words. His cock expressed his feelings with rope after rope of hot warm cum that shot directly into Musashi's womb.

Momentarily overwhelmed by ecstasy, the two relaxed. Musashi lazily counted the beats of her lover's heart while the two of them took the time to mentally recover. On her end, she also needed the time to gather the courage to make the request she'd kept buried inside of her.

"Something on your mind?"

"Heh, you know me too well, Ritsuka." Came her feathery soft voice.

He chuckled back at her. "As your Master, friend, and boyfriend, that's sort of my job. Seriously though, what is it?" his expression turned sullen. "You don't…"

"No! I loved it, every second of it!" Exclaimed the Saber-class Servant seeing the worry on his face. She hated such a thing, especially if she was the cause of it. "I-I-In fact it was s-s-so good I-I think I've become addicted to it!" Her words caught the both of them off-guard, though not for long in Ritsuka's case. Laughter exploded from his lips causing Musashi to blush. She cursed her overzealous nature; whenever she was around Ritsuka it always seemed to do her more harm than good, which was an oddity as it had carried her through highs and lows. Not this time though; or so she thought. Musashi's blushing intensified as she felt her lips brush up against Ritsuka's. Without a moment's pause, she returned the kiss. Against her wet folds, his cock twitched.

"I'm happy that you're addicted." He was just as breathless as she was. "Because I like being around you, I…I really, really like you, Musashi." His whole body buzzed with excitement as he felt her hands spread across his chest. "I love you."

Her vagina twitched this time, howled in want and desire. Musashi very nearly gave in to the impulse, but her brain managed to force the words out of her mouth first. "I…I love you too. Ritsuka I…I want you to…to…if you love me…will you grant me this one wish?"

"Name it." He answered with a carefree smile.

Swallowing a lump in her throat, she said, "Fuck my ass! Take my anal hole with your sword! Ravage it as you did my pussy!" As she thought, his jaw dropped at her request; she decided to keep on going. "I-I know how lewd t-t-this m-m-must sound, b-but I want it! I-I want you! I-I want you to completely and utterly ravage me like I'm some war prize you collected off the battlefield!"

Her voice had a strange mixture of fiery lust and genuine tenderness. Ritsuka could have sworn she had actually hearts swirling in her eyes causing him to fight the urge to smack himself on the head. When they started, things had seemed normal, but they were now going in a direction he never would have guessed.

_She's…she's into anal sex. _The human realized with what sounded like a heavenly choir in the background. _And she's…submissive. Submissive…to me. _

Ritsuka would have liked to say that he took the higher road and behaved in a respectful manner.

He did not.

Several pants left Musashi's mouth as she was thrown onto her backside with her ass out and ready while Ritsuka positioned his cock before her asshole. "OOOOHHHHOOHH!" Exclaimed the swordswoman when the organic blade finally pierced her from the other side. "R-RITSUKA! M-MORE! F-FUCK ME! DRILL ME! MARK ME!"

The legendary swordmaster of Japan was thoroughly screaming her lungs out, all at the behest of the red-faced teenager behind her. A flower of euphoria had blossomed between the two of them, its roots entangling the pair and tightening with every passing second.

"I never knew…that you were such a pervert, Musashi!" Grunted the black-haired male as his body went on full autopilot, thrusting into his lover's rear end with reckless abandonment.

"N-Neither did I!" Yelled back the Saber Servant. "More! More! Harder! DEEPER!"

Bliss had filled up every corner of her body leaving room for nothing else. She was lying on her hands, her ass up and being thoroughly fucked senseless by her Master. He had complete power over her and Musashi absolutely loved that. Every monster and opponent she'd faced before now had Ritsuka to envy for having done the impossible-brought low and broken the mighty Musashi Miyamoto. It could have just been her imagination, but she could have sworn something hard and fleshy smacked against her ass cheek. She was likely so lost in her own euphoria she hardly noticed, or the pain turned to pleasure within her.

"So tight…so damn tight!" Ritsuka never dreamed a woman's asshole could be this tight, or maybe his cock was just that big. Either way, it was growing harder and harder to slide his penis out with ease. In the face of that, he sped up his thrusts, putting more power behind them. The results were Musashi practically emptying all the air in her lungs from the screaming she was doing. Sinful as it was, he loved hearing her positively delirious and lust-ridden voice. It was sweet music to his ears.

"M-M-MASTER, I-I'M GOING TO-AAAHHHH!"

Not even she could keep back the tide of orgasmic bliss her body had been building to. It spilled out without her consciously knowing leaving her to do nothing but let out a slurred together sentence that degenerated into a primal scream of sexual joy. Ritsuka happily screamed alongside her, his own cock blasting his seed right into her backdoor. Not all of it could be contained thus trails of white began to leak out of her ass crack. Musashi shuddered in delight at the feeling. Through dizziness, she looked around, spying the walls and the puddle of sweat that had formed beneath her head.

Somewhere, in the haze of her mind, she wondered if Ritsuka had it in him for another round. Musashi would have liked it if he did her while up against the wall. There was something erotic about the image that made Musashi's senses tingle. She rose, drool and sweat cascading down her face. Her actions caught Ritsuka's attention; he cupped her face and kissed her on the lips. Musashi felt as if her entire body were liquifying.

"Hey, would it be alright if I…slept with you tonight, Master?"

"Sure, just…um, Musashi, are we-"

"And is it okay if I sleep with you tomorrow? And the day after tomorrow?" She giggled.

Ritsuka smiled. "And the day after that?"

Her laughter was like the ringing of bells. It continued even as they separated from one another. The separation didn't last long as Musashi buried herself in Ritsuka's embrace, happily humming away the passing moments. His question had been answered. Something told the human that he was going to have to put in a request for a bigger bed, and perhaps a bigger room. And he was going to be spending a lot of time in the cafeteria.

Eventually, the pair rose to their feet. Ritsuka's training _gi _had been thrown over Musashi's shoulders and tied up to obscure her exposed and marked breasts from view. She simply liked the feel of being wrapped in something that belonged to him. Adding to the warmth was the soft touch of his hand tightly grasping hers. Musashi looked forward to dawn breaking over Chaldea, and being wrapped up in the arms of another when it did. The last time such a thing had happened was when her mother was still alive; arguably another lifetime ago.

She would now know what the feeling felt like again after such a long time.

It was only after the trio were gone did the unseen observers let loose the breaths they'd been holding in for almost half an hour. The wall mat fell revealing the three Sabers, all red-faced and wide-eyed.

"Holy fucking shit…that was…that was…that was…" Whispered Suzuka Gozen with a completely mystified expression. Mystified…and perhaps aroused. Luckily for her, her two companions were still too absorbed in what they'd just saw to notice the growing stain in her undies…and the splotches of wetness on her fingers.

"I can't believe I let you two talk me into this!" Screehed Diarmuid, his face still blushing bright red like a cherry. Every fiber of his body was screaming for him to find the nearest Caster and have them wipe his memory. More so for his sake than his Master's.

"Oh come on, don't be like that, Diarmuid! It was actually quite an interesting sight! Damn, I'm glad that I decided to hackle the two of you for a sparring match this night! It all turned out better than I expected!" Exclaimed Fergus, a wide smile on his face. He'd just witnessed one of life's greatest pleasures. "I suppose we can no longer call out Master a boy now, can we? He's become a man! A strong man with a mighty-"

"STOP!" Screeched Diarmuid jumping to his feet. The embarrassment and shame he'd been holding in was now bursting out in one mighty display. "Please, don't ever bring up what we just saw around Master Ritsuka! For his sake at least!"

"His sake? His sake?! Hell, we'll be complimenting him!" Declared Suzuka Gozen. It'd be a lie if she said that she wasn't still the least bit aroused. She couldn't recall the last time she'd seen lovemaking as passionate as what she'd just seen. "Why? hey, Love-Spot, you're not jealous, are you?" Suzuka insisted with a flirty grin. "If you want, we can-"

The duel-wielding Saber bolted up and ran for the exit, the very same one that Ritsuka and Musashi had left through. One could only hope he was running in the opposite direction.

Fergus looked to the Japanese Servant with a leering smile. "You know, I've wondered a little but myself how big Master's sword was…but I saw that not only was it sharp and strong, but he possessed the skill to use it."

"Y-Yeah…he…sure does." Admitted the katana-using Saber.

Her inner sadness wasn't lost on the Irishmen, who placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Surprisingly, his expression was genuine in its kindness and empathy. "Perhaps you still have a chance…if Master is…ahem, he is-"

"No, no he isn't. I won't do that to him." Laughed Suzuka with a sad smile. "He loves her and I'm…willing to accept that." A second later and her grin turned feral. "Besides, from what I saw…she'll keep his sword sharp. _Very _sharp."

* * *

**Somehow, I feel this one ended up being dirtier than any of the last lemons I've done in a while. The themes for this one was pretty much sword innuendos and dom and sub tones. Two things that I felt…blended kinda of well together. Have a happy and safe Fourth of July, everyone, and until next time! **


End file.
